cocxianxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Izma
Content Author: Jokester "All right, show me just what a Champion can do!" Izma is a hermaphroditic tigershark who lives at the Lake. Unlike most of her kind, she has not been totally consumed by corruption, allowing her to use reason and diplomacy instead of immediately attacking anything nearby in order to rape it. As a tigershark, Izma has orange skin with black horizontal stripes, silver hair, a shark's dorsal fin, retractable shark fangs, a shark's tail, and tough skin. Thanks to her love of reading, she often wears glasses, but her primary garb consists of the upper half of a skimpy black bikini (akin to the ones worn by regular Shark Girls) over her DD-cup breasts paired with a grass skirt; her four baseball-sized testicles and fifteen-inch-long phallus mean she can't wear a bikini bottom. Meeting Izma Izma can only be found after the player has encountered a Shark Girl while exploring with the Boat AND either shut down or destroyed the Demon Factory. After this has been done, Izma permanently becomes a random encounter at the lake and may be encountered every 8th exploration. Upon meeting the player, Izma is affable and friendly. They part ways after exchanging small talk, in which she welcomes the player to come and see her in her camp whenever they want. On subsequent meetings, she offers to talk to the player or let them peruse her collection of carefully scavenged books. She allows them to look at a Combat Manual, an Etiquette Guide, or a Porno Magazine and charges the player 20 gems per book they look at, or 25 gems for the Etiquette Guide. * Looking at the Combat Manual will randomly boost Strength, Toughness or Intelligence by 2 points, but only up to a certain point (est. 60 pts). * Looking at the Etiquette Guide will drop Libido and Corruption by 2 points. * Looking at the Porn will increase Libido by 2 points and provide a Lust bonus. On the third time the player comes to see her, Izma will reveal her hermaphroditic gender and tell the player that she finds them attractive. She offers to have sex with them, and presents them with the choice to either do some mutual sex, or to do it "shark style" and fight to see who is dominant in the resultant sex. Regardless of how the player has sex with her, Izma will give them a Tiger Shark Tooth in return each time. The player can also choose to walk away after winning: no sex will occur, and the player will still receive the Tiger Shark Tooth. Izma also continues to offer to just talk to the player or to let them browse her books as well, although the sex won't occur. Fighting Izma Izma is an extremely powerful opponent. She has a fatigue-increasing pressure point attack, a powerful feint attack, a vicious grappling attack, a chance to inflict a bleeding injury that will keep dealing significant HP damage for several rounds after it lands, and a Lust-increasing mock orgasm attack. She has high health (estimated at 560 HP), evasion and defense, and lust raising attacks do little to nothing to her, making her extremely challenging to beat. When defeated, Izma offers the PC sex. Taking her dick into the PC's vagina ends with Izma offering an anti-pregnancy herb. There is a chance that this character can get the PC pregnant if they don't take the herb. After being defeated several times, Izma will be described as looking nervous and ask the PC to go easy on her when the fight option is chosen. If the PC has defeated Izma enough times, they can demand her Hooked Gauntlets to wield. The next time the two meet, she will profess her love, saying that the PC has clearly demonstrated that they're the dominant individual and offer to become their follower and "beta"; she will make that offer even if the player did not demand the Hooked Gauntlets on the previous encounter. Bad End - Unbeknownst to Izma, her corruption gives her a subtle aura that allows her to influence those weaker than her to submit to her. If the PC loses multiple fights to Izma, they become increasingly submissive to her; if they accrue too many losses, then a Bad End is triggered in which they give up on their mission and become Izma's beta, and, it is implied, the first shark girl/tigershark in her harem. However, this aura's effects are very weak; achieving one victory in combat against Izma will counteract the effects of one defeat. Follower In camp, Izma can be accessed through the lovers menu. She has several options for interaction. * Appearance gives a basic description of Izma's appearance in detail. * Books allows you to read Izma’s books in camp. They can be read in camp for free once every 10-11 hours, otherwise you have to pay the normal fee. * Children is only available if Izma and the PC have at least one offspring. It displays a random scene depicting how many children the two have had together. * Sex is only available if the PC has a lust score of at least 35. It brings up a sub-menu depicting the sexual acts Izma and the PC can undertake. Currently, that menu consists of : ** Anal (Catch) - Izma dominantly penetrates the PC's anus; ** Get Mounted - (requires penis) Izma dominantly takes the PC's penis in her vagina; ** "DominateVagina" - (requires penis) PC dominantly penetrates Izma's vagina; ** Izma's Vagina - (requires penis) PC has normal sex with Izma (small variants inside the scene, but overall it's the same); ** SixtyNine - Izma and the PC orally pleasure each other; ** "DomWithAss" - PC dominantly takes Izma's penis in their anus; ** RideIzmaCock - (requires vagina) PC dominantly takes Izma's penis in their vagina, resulting in possibly impregnating the PC; ** "Kids" - PC tell her to stop taking her contraceptives (anti-pregnancy stuff); ** "Latex" *** If the player recruited Latex Goo-girl and has seen Izma trying to or having sex with Latex, there will be this additional option where you can tell her to stop feeding Latex, keep doing it (if you told her to stop), or tell Izma to feed Latex now (so as to watch it). * Talk triggers a random conversation scene. * Tooth allows the player to ask for a Tiger Shark Tooth; they can get two of these every day, but after that Izma needs to go and get some more. * Remove Dick allows you to remove her penis. Izma complains bitterly if you choose this but you can assert your authority over her. 5 Succubus Milks are required to cause the transformation. She can instantly become a herm again by selecting "Go Herm" afterwards. * Brotize (requires BroBrew) allows you to turn Izma into a Bro. She will become fully male and be a Bimbo. She will start calling himself Izmael. Izmael In camp, Izmael can be accessed through the lovers menu. He has several options for interaction. Some are unfinished. Some appear to only use PC = male when using descriptions. * Appearance gives a basic description of Izma's appearance in detail. Not implemented * Books allows you to read Izma’s books in camp. They can be read in camp for free once every 10-11 hours, otherwise you have to pay the normal fee. * Sex is only available if the PC has a lust score of at least 35. It brings up a sub-menu depicting the sexual acts Izma and the PC can undertake. Currently, that menu consists of : ** Buttfuck - Fuck Izmael in the butt for some sexy gay times ** Frenzy ''- (requires vagina) Tease Izmael into a frenzy until he dominantly takes the PC's vagina with his penis; ** ''Bath Time - Leads to 3 "Warm-down" scenes; *** Ride DIck - Ride Izmael cow-girl *** Ride Face - Make Izmael lick you *** Get Blown - Have Izmael take the PC's dick down his throat. ** Entrap - Leads to a big bro little sister male roleplay; * Talk triggers a random conversation scene with Bro-Izma * Tooth allows the player to ask for a Tiger Shark Tooth; they can get two of these every day, but after that Izma needs to go and get some more. * Toggle Herb '''allows the player to have Izmael take a herb to prevent pregnancy when the player fucks them * '''Turn Back 1 Bimbo Liquer and 1 Debimbo will allow the player to turn Izma back to a herm. Interactions with Others Edit If the player has recruited Marble, they and Marble will have an argument about having Izma as a member of the camp and about Izma being a "corrupt monster". Marble will begrudgingly accept Izma before marching off. When the Champion returns to Izma, they'll will explain their addiction to Marble's milk in which she responds to her turning you "the perfect Alpha" into a "Weak addict". The two do not seem like they'll get along. If the player has recruited Amily, Izma will confront them about their relationship with the mouse girl. After an explanation she'll commend them both on their 'noble' goal of repopulating her race. Amily initially isn't happy about having Izma in camp, but isn't about to pick an argument with something that can easily kill and devour a minotaur. If the player has a penis, a threesome with Amily and Izma will cause both to get pregnant unless they aren't already. Is the player has recruited the Latex Goo-Girl, you may get to see her and Izma having sex at night. Choosing to watch allows you to have Izma dominate the Latex Goo-Girl under Izma's sex menu: the button's label will read whatever name you chose for the LGG. Allowing Izma to sex the latex slave will keep her constantly fed. Similarly, if the player has enslaved Bimbo Sophie you can catch Izma tying her up and dominating her. Again, you can choose to put a stop to this or watch: the latter option causes a repeat button to appear in Izma's sex menu. In Game Descriptions First encounter Trivia * Izma was written by Jokester. * Izma's corruption level is 45 according to Jokester, however her combat stats list her corruption as 40. This makes her more corrupt than Marble, but still under the cut-off line for when a being's corruption begins pushing them towards depravity. * Izma's relatively low corruption and high sanity are attributable to her reading habit, which has enabled her to restore her mind from the bestial state that other shark-girls and tigersharks have fallen into. * Izma admits to eating imps and minotaurs, when she can catch them, though she is adamant that she would never hurt the PC or anyone she/he/it cares about. * Izma is officially 27 years old when the player finds her. * Izma's chance of impregnating a PC is dependent on the PC's fertility. When it comes to impregnating Izma, there is a base chance of 10%, plus a further 1% chance per 100mls of cum that the PC produces. * Whenever Izma or the PC has a child by the other, there is a 40% chance it will be a tigershark and a 60% chance it will be a sharkgirl. These odds are calculated when Izma or the PC goes into labor. * Some scenes involving Izma's children have been removed as an attempt to keep loli content out of the game. * When the PC agrees to perform oral sex with her focusing on male genitals, Izma will make a funny comment about PC's cock. This scene is only triggered on Lake. * If Izma discovers that the PC is infected with worms (Lust reaches 100 during combat, for example), she will leave in disgust, and will not be encountered again. * If the PC has defeated Izma enough times prior to recruiting her, they can demand her Hooked Gauntlets (8 Atk, 10% stun chance, chance to inflict Bleed on lightly armoured foes) to wield. She will still offer to join the camp if the Champion takes the Hooked Gauntlets.